theadventurezonefandomcom-20200214-history
NO-3113
NO-3113 (Pronounced "Noelle") is a hug-sized (about 12 sandwiches) robot created by Lucas Miller. She used to staff his lab and keeps things running. She now works alongside Killian and Carey Fangbattle as a Regulator for the Bureau of Balance. Physical Description She is described as looking pieced together from assorted parts with the sequence "NO-3113" written on her side. She floats above the ground and is able to administer healing shots. Later, she upgrades her body into a gorilla-like robot with four arms. History The Crystal Kingdom NO-3113 is first encountered by Merle, Magnus and Taako in Lucas Miller's lab, where she heals Merle and assists in opening Lucas' room. It is later revealed that she is a ghost inhabiting the body of robot and was Lucas' first trial in retrieving a human soul from the Astral Plane and putting it inside a fusebox. Her original identity was Noelle Redcheek - a red-haired halfling girl part of a cider-brewing family business. She was in Phandalin on a delivery and was killed when Phandalin was turned to black glass due to the Phoenix Fire Gauntlet. She was unaware she had a life before she was a robot and was originally upset at the discovery. After speaking to the party, she became inspired to help the party retrieve the Philosopher's Stone and destroy it. She then detached her soul from her original fusebox and entered the fusebox of a recently defeated gorilla-like robot. She attached two extra arms to the body, including a blaster arm charged with magic given to her by Taako. After the final fight in Lucas' lab in which she and Carey Fangbattle kicked ass and were very competent, Kravitz attempted to take her back to the Astral Plane from which her soul was stolen. The party argued against this, and Noelle agreed that she wanted to stay in her new body and finish her business on Earth. Kravitz allowed her to stay. She returned to the Bureau of Balance with the party. On the merit of her ghost-robot fighting abilities, the Director allowed her to become a Regulator on the suggestion of Killian. She replaced the recently-deceased Boyland on Carey and Killian's team. Lunar Interlude III Magnus later encounters Carey and Killian training with Noelle and teaching her the latest moves. They comment that she's coming along quickly. Story and Song NO-3113 is seen fighting The Hunger alongside Killian and Carey, her ghost form allowing her to clearly see and fight the otherwise invisible assailants. After Team Sweet Flips defeats the corrupted owl from the Animal Kingdom, NO-3113 leaves her hug-sized body and ventures towards Lucas's errant lab, and detonates the facility to stop the powerful encroaching Judge-Hunger creature. She presumably dies again, but not before thanking Magnus, Carey, and Killian, for her second chance at life, and telling them they will see each other again one day. Powers and Abilities Is a robot. Featured Episodes Fan Art Carey and NO-3113 by Paradoxgavel.png|NO-3113 (and Carey) by Paradoxgavel. NO-3113 by Swoletergeist.png|NO-3113 by Swoletergeist. NO-3113 by Ramblerogue.jpg|NO-3113 by Ramblerogue. Noelle by Queenoftheantz.png|NO-3113 by Queenoftheantz. Fan Art Archive -- Taako Tuesdays Trivia * Griffin McElroy based her serial number on a piece of fanart done by artist Carey Pietsch on Tumblr. Category:The Balance Arc NPCs Category:The Crystal Kingdom Category:Story and Song